Shards and Shadows
| Pages = 448 | Year = 2165-2377 | ISBN = 1416558500 (trade paperback) ISBN 1416566201 (eBook) (Kindle) }} Twelve new short stories of the Mirror Universe, including several from "book only" ''Star Trek series.'' Summary ;Blurb :Fractured history. Broken lives. Splintered souls. Since the alternate universe was first glimpsed in the classic episode , something about ''Star Trek s dark side has beckoned us, called to us, tempted us – like forbidden fruit on the Tree of Knowledge. To taste it is to lose oneself in a world of startling familiarity and terrifying contradictions, where everything and everyone we knew is somehow disturbingly different, and where shocking secrets await their revelation. :What began in with ''Glass Empires and Obsidian Alliances – the first truly in-depth foray into the turbulent history of this other continuum – now continues in twelve new short tales that revisit and expand upon that so-called "Mirror Universe", spanning all five of the core incarnations of Star Trek, as well as their literary offshoots, across more than two hundred years of divergent history, as chronicled by... :Christopher L. Bennett - Margaret Wander Bonanno - Peter David - Keith R.A. DeCandido - Michael Jan Friedman - Jim Johnson - Rudy Josephs - David Mack - Dave Stern - James Swallow - Dayton Ward & Kevin Dilmore - Susan Wright Contents *Dave Stern - "Nobunaga" "''featuring the crew of Enterprise NX-01, and Empress Sato's quest to locate the new sister ship of Defiant." *Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore - "Ill Winds", "featuring the mirror universe counterparts of Robert and Sarah April, on a mission to stop the development of a devastating new Klingon weapon." *Margaret Wander Bonanno - "The Greater Good" "featuring Captain Christopher Pike, commanding ISS ''Enterprise, and his disastrous encounter with the Talosians." *James Swallow - "The Black Flag", "''featuring the mirror ''Vanguard, previously mentioned in Glass Empires." *Michael Jan Friedman - "The Traitor", a ''Stargazer story *Rudy Josephs - "The Sacred Chalice" "featuring the mirror Picard and Troi, showing a pleasure palace hidden on the ruined planet of Betazed." *Susan Wright - "The Bitter Fruit" "featuring the mirror ''Star Trek: Voyager crew, showing Kes' attempts to control her telepathic powers and her fight to contact Neelix, while the rebellion attempts to capture B'Elanna Torres and Crell Moset." *Keith R.A. DeCandido - "Family Matters", "''featuring the characters of ''Star Trek: Klingon Empire" *Peter David - "Homecoming" "featuring the mirror ''Star Trek: New Frontier crew. The crew of the liberated Excalibur must infiltrate Romulan space to capture a thalaron bomb before the Alliance claims it for themselves." *Jim Johnson - "A Terrible Beauty", "''featuring the mirror counterpart of Keiko Ishikawa." *Christopher L. Bennett - "Empathy", "a ''Titan story." *David Mack - "For Want of a Nail" "''featuring the mirror Reginald Barclay's efforts to stop the mirror Alynna Nechayev from revealing the Rebellion's deepest secret to the Alliance." Background Information * Originally scheduled as an release, the title was announced as being delayed in February of that year. The full author listing was revealed at the New York Comic-Con in April 2008. * Plans had been drawn up for a Star Trek: Corps of Engineers eBook to tie into the anthology; however, the hiatus placed on the original eBook line led to the cancellation of that release. Due to contract and budgetary issues, the story was not able to be added into the anthology. * An extract from "The Greater Good" appeared in ''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 142. Cover gallery File:Shards.jpg|Originally solicited cover Characters References External link * Category:Novels